Beautiful Flower
by Storm63
Summary: TonyxOC: When a translator is needed for a case, Tony finds himself completely enamored with the very attractive and very blonde, Katya Dietrich. Little does Tony know that this foreign beauty has some dark secrets that could put them both in danger.
1. First Meeting

I'm attempting another TV based story because quite frankly it is hard _not_ to daydream about Anthony DiNozzo. I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.

_Katya Isolde Dietrich|27|German/Russian|Blond|Blue eyes|5'9"|Fluent in French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Egyptian, Polish and Chinese|_

**Flower Among Weeds**

Some families are born with success, some spend their lives trying to earn it with no avail. It's a completely different story with my family. My family is successful, but for all the wrong reasons. My family...is connected to the mafia. Actually, they pretty much are the mafia. A Russian mafia is bad enough but add in the ideals of a German who still follows Hitler and it is a recipe for disaster. Growing up in a family like that will destroy a child's motivation & dreams but not mine. I knew from the start that I wanted to get out of the life that I was in. I waited until I was 18 until I moved to America, much to my parent's dismay. When I came to America, it was the start of a new life. Right away, I started college and quickly worked to stop crime in the United States. I figured, if I couldn't stop it at home I would stop it here. I found myself being pushed towards a more international type of crime unit rather than a specific city's crime unit. My knowledge of various languages also propelled me towards an international stage. It was also that international stage that enabled me to meet one of the most interesting men I have ever met.

_Beautiful Flower_

"Ms. Dietrich, please. Would you get this is-"

"It has already been done, Ms. Levy. Everything you asked me to do has been done."

"Oh. Well why are you so on top of things this morning?"

I sighed. "I told you that they needed me to translate on a case at-" I glanced at the paper in my pocket for a reminder. "NCIS. I have to translate for a case and I am leaving in ten minutes."

"You didn't tell me this."

"I told you a month ago. Now if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch." I walked out of the office and into my car, looking over my shoulder the whole time. I drove to the airport with no interruptions and I parked my car in the airport parking lot. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and managed to get through the ridiculous security checks at a relatively fast pace. The flight itself was as pleasant as a flight in coach would be. I walked through the airport and caught a taxi to the NCIS headquarters. I went through their security checkpoint, with no complications, and was handed a visitors badge.

"Right this way, ma'am." I nodded, smoothing my blazer and matching pants. I walked through the elevator, closely following my guide until he stopped at a group of four desks. "Agent Gibbs? The translator is here." I watched as a man with gray hair walked towards me with a stern look on his face.

"You're the translator? You look too young."

"I get that a lot, Agent Gibbs. I'm Katya Dietrich and I can assure you that I do know what I'm doing." We shook hands and I could see a smirk begin to form on his face.

"Ms. Dietrich, this is Agent Timothy McGee," He pointed to a rather cute brunette typing furiously on his computer, who was nice enough to look up long enough to throw a smile in my direction. "That's Officer Ziva David," He pointed towards a dark haired woman who I could easily tell was Middle Eastern. "And that is-"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dietrich." A very attractive brunette with a killer smile warmly but gently shook my hand.

"I'm not married, Agent DiNozzo. It's not 'Mrs.'"

"Back off, DiNozzo." I smiled as Anthony very shyly let go of my hand and stuffed it back it in his pocket.

"Sorry, boss." He sat down at his desk and I smiled, winking at him as I followed Agent Gibbs, per his instruction.

**Tony's Point Of View**

I still couldn't get over it. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and that was saying a lot.

"Close your mouth, Tony, or you'll catch flies."

"Yeah, I think you're drooling too, Tony." I was broken from my daydream by the comments made from McGee and Ziva. Leave it to them to bring me back down to earth when I was clearly looking at an angel.

"Very grown up, you two. I can't help it if I'm captivated by a woman's beauty." I wanted to follow her but with Gibbs hanging around, asking her on a date would be very hard to do.

"You want to ask her out, don't you?"

"Duh, McDork. Any idiot wouldn't try to ask her out. By any idiot, you know I mean you." I tired to distract myself from Katya but it proved to be futile. "Why exactly do we need a translator is we have Ziva? I mean, wouldn't it be cheaper?"

"It isn't part of her job, DiNozzo." Gibbs came strolling back through the office, without Katya behind him.

"Where is Katya, boss? I thought she was with you."

"With our suspect, DiNozzo. Keep an eye on her while the three of us follow a lead." I sat frozen at my desk. Gibbs was actually telling me to stay with a woman that I obviously showed an interest in...on purpose? "Now, DiNozzo!"

"Right! Sorry, boss." I flew out of my seat and down to the interrogation room, ignoring the smirks and snickering coming from Ziva and McGee. I saw Katya leaning up against the wall of the interrogation room and it gave me a chance to get a slightly better look at her. Her hair was, dare I say it, the perfect shade of blonde while her skin was just tan enough to show that she wasn't completely a hermit like McGee. Her legs seemed as if they went on for miles and still looked great, even if they were hidden by very well tailored pants.

"Agent DiNozzo. Did Agent Gibbs run with that lead that I managed to get out of your suspect?"

"Why yes he did, Ms Dietrich."

"Please, call me Katya." _Gladly, you foreign angel._

"Certainly. Well, if that is the case then call me Tony. No one really calls me Anthony anymore." I watched her smile and felt my heart rate quicken quite a bit. Not only was she gorgeous, her smile was breathtaking and infectious. "So how did you end up becoming a very sought after translator?"

"I'm going to just come out and say it because, frankly, I don't think I could go another second without doing so." I gave her an odd look, letting her know that I was clearly lost by what she just said. As she opened her mouth to say whatever it was she was going to say, it hit me.

"Would you like to grab some dinner after this?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I'm that good." I gave her my best DiNozzo smiled, hoping that I would charm her like I knew I could.

"I'm sure you are, Tony. We'll find out later tonight." She winked at me and turned the other way, just as Gibbs was walking up the hallway. _Leave it to Gibbs to ruin the mood. Hot damn, I got a date with a gorgeous blonde tonight. Nothing is going to ruin my mood._

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked attempting to think like Tony. Next one will be out soon.**  
**


	2. Katya and Tony's Date

Here is chapter two. This chapter will mostly be Katya and Tony's date. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, once again, attempted to think like Tony. I own nothing but my OCs and ideas...unfortunately.  
**PS:** I seemed to leave out the fact that Katya knows Russian so all in all, Katya knows ten languages.

_Recap: Katya arrived at NCIS to translate for them on a case. Tony asked her out before she could ask him out.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

"What are you so happy about, Tony?"

"Well, Ziva, you're looking at a man with a date tonight." I took some breath spray out of my drawer and made good use of it. "Take a good look, McGee. Study what you will never look like in this lifetime."

"Does Gibbs know, Tony?" I was about to open my mouth to say something but Gibbs walked through the room with a stack of papers in his hand. I sat down, hoping Gibbs would give me the go ahead to leave. It didn't happen often but you can always ask for miracles.

"Go ahead, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss." I stood up, grabbed my jacket and headed towards the elevator. I got to my car and sped home so that I could change out of my relatively smelly suit that I wore to work. I ran into my apartment, bolted to the shower and was finished all in about fifteen minutes. "Hmm, new record." I toweled off my hair and chose something suitable for a date with a gorgeous blonde. I had just finished button my blue shirt when my phone rang. I grabbed it quickly and smiled when I saw it was Katya. "Hello?"

"Tony? I just wanted to make sure I had the time right."

"Seven-thirty is right, Katya." I glanced at my watch and grimaced when I saw I was running a little late. "I'm leaving now."

"Alright. I'll be ready. You remember the address, right?"

"Sure do. I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and quickly headed out to my car. I arrived at Katya's house in no time and quickly headed to her front door. I was about to knock when I heard a robotic voice say something. I turned around but no one was there.

"This way, sir." I turned to see a rather large robotic eye staring at me, or what I thought to be the equivalent of an eye. "Thank you. Ms. Dietrich should be ready momentarily. Please place your hand on the scanner, sir." I shrugged and placed my hand on the scanner that was embedded in the door. "Ah, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Please come in." The door opened and my eyebrows shot into my hairline. _Interesting. _I walked into what looked like Katya's living room and patiently waited for Katya to show up. "Thirsty, sir?"

"Yes, actually. What-" Before I could get the rest of my question out, an ice bucket with a bottle of very cold water seemed to materialize. "Water?"

"We can't have you driving under the influence, sir." _Good point, weird talking house._ "My name is Mal, sir." _Whoa, can he read my mind? _

"So what exactly are you...Mal?"

"He's my security system." I turned towards the sound of Katya's voice and my jaw dropped, along with the water from my hand. I jumped at the sound of the bottle hitting the floor but my attention soon went back to Katya and her dress. It was a strapless, fitted, purple printed cocktail dress that ended right above her knee. Her blonde hair was draped over her left shoulder and there was what looked like a rhinestone studded headband in her hair along with a silver clip to hold her ponytail in place. She had light purple flower shaped dangle earrings and a matching ring. There was a silver tennis bracelet on her left wrist that looked expensive and made me question how she got it; interpreters don't make that much money, do they? "Something wrong, Tony?"

"I think he's speechless, ma'am." She giggled and I just made a face.

"Mal's right, actually. You look...amazing."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Sorry about the water."

"It won't stain, Tony. It's fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin your floors. They look...expensive." She laughed and I couldn't hold back a smile.

"They are but they won't get ruined, honest. Are you ready, Tony?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a jacket? It might be chilly out there." I watched her walk over to her closet, grab a light grey sweater and button it up. "Ready?"

"Yes, Tony." She walked over to what looked like a security panel, hit a few buttons and walked back over to me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I looped her arm in mine and we walked out to my car, after Katya locked her door behind us. I drove us to a quiet little restaurant, parking the car and shutting it off before rushing to Katya's door to open it for her.

"At least chivalry isn't dead." I helped her out of the car and looped her arm in mine as we walked into the restaurant. I asked for a table relatively secluded so that we could have our privacy. The waiter took our drink orders, leaving us in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"So, how did you get on this case?"

"We're talking about work, Tony? That's rather odd." She took a sip out of her glass and I swallowed hard at the look she was giving me.

"Fair enough." I cleared my throat and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Where are you from, Tony?"

"Baltimore. I used to be a cop there before I joined NCIS. How about you? Katya doesn't sound like a very American name and I detect a slight accent." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I was born in Germany and moved here when I was eighteen."

"Really? Couldn't wait to leave?"

"I grew up in a difficult family and around very unsavory characters. Moving to America was like a godsend." She took another sip out of her glass and I could detect some underlying pain at the memories that were getting stirred up by our conversation. I took the initiative to change the subject to the best of my abilities.

"What made you get into, um, interpreting?"

"I learned many languages in the thirteen years of school."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes. In Germany, there are thirteen years of school instead of twelve. We learn many languages too, Tony."

"How many languages do you know, Katya?"

"Nine." I nearly choked on my drink, blown away at how many languages Katya knew.

"Nine?" She nodded and took another sip of her drink. "Which ones?" Our appetizer arrived and I started to eat while Katya explained her knowledge of nine different languages.

"French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Egyptian, Polish and Chinese. German is a giveaway, obviously. Italian and French I picked up in school around fifth grade. Portuguese, I picked up from an old boyfriend a very long time ago."

"Portuguese from old boyfriend? I've never heard that one before." Katya shrugged while she took a drink from her glass.

"I almost forgot one, Tony. I also know Russian."

"That's ten languages, Katya. Impressive."

"Thank you, Tony." I don't know if Katya was doing it intentionally but the way she was eating was sending all my blood rushing south at an alarming rate. Dinner continued with small talk and Katya ordered dessert. "Are you sure you don't want anything for dessert, Tony?"

"I'm full, actually."

"Alright, Tony." Katya's dessert arrived and I watched as she slowly ate her slice of cake. Underneath the table, I was clutching desperately at my napkin. I don't know if she was aware or if she was doing it on purpose but Katya was eating her cake in the most sensual way possible. When Katya finally finished her slice of cake, I flagged down the waiter and paid quickly so we could leave. I drove Katya back to her house and I was going to just say goodbye and leave but Katya invited me inside. "I want to do something that I haven't done with anyone before, Tony." My mind was telling me not to over-think the situation but my pants were telling me something completely different. Katya led me downstairs to what looked like a huge control panel. "I'm going to put you in my security system."

"Meaning?"

"It means that you will be allowed into my house just by putting your hand on the scanner outside. No big fuss or interrogation at my door by Mal." She typed something into the computer and then placed my hand on a secondary scanner. After a few seconds, the scan had completed and Katya gave me my hand back.

"So how many people have you done that for?"

"Including you?" I nodded. "One." Katya grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. Wow, I must have made a great first impression.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked attempting to think like Tony. I apologize for the wait and fizzly ending. Next one will be out soon.  
**PS:** Katya's security system has the voice of Paul Bettany, kind of like Iron Man. I couldn't resist : P**  
**


	3. Great Night and a Long Day

Here is chapter three. This chapter will be in Tony's point of view. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, once again, attempted to think like Tony.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Katya and Tony went out on their date and had a very nice time. Katya decided to take Tony home and enter him into her security system, something she has never done before.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

I followed Katya upstairs back to her living room, where I stood nervously. I didn't get nervous easily so I was kind of freaking myself out by standing there quietly.

"Agent DiNozzo, are you nervous sir?" Damn security system can read me like a book. "There is really no need to be, sir. Nothing will happen to you here."

"Very reassuring, coming from a talking house."

"I take it sarcasm is one of your strong points, Agent?"

"You could say that." Katya walked back into the room laughing...and in a different outfit. Her yoga pants and sweater were doing more for me than her dress and heels.

"Well, this is where we part company Tony. We both have work in the morning." I sighed and turned my attention the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"That's right. So I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Katya nodded and closed the gap between us. I looked up just in time to receive a kiss on the lips from Katya. _So this is what heaven feels like. _Katya pulled away, entirely too soon for my taste, and smiled at me.

"Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Katya." I left Katya's house with a dorky looking smile on my face and it didn't leave for the rest of the night.

_Next Day_

I walked into the bullpen with a smile on my face, earning looks from Ziva and McGee. I just continued smiling and sat down at my desk. "Morning, guys."

"Someone had a good night, I take it."

"Nice to see that those years at MIT aren't going to waste, McGee." I ignored the look McGee gave me and I started to see if there was anything important on my desk.

"Must've been a good date, DiNozzo. You're never this productive." I couldn't hide back a smirk at Gibbs' comment. "I'll take that as a yes." I looked up at Gibbs who was looking at the door, obviously waiting for someone.

"Waiting on someone, boss?" No answer, which meant yes. I shook my head and smiled, turning my attention back to my desk and my work.

"Ah, Ms. Dietrich, welcome back." I dropped my pen and looked up to see Katya walking in the door, wearing a dark blue knee length skirt and matching short sleeve jacket with a pale yellow shirt underneath.

"Morning, Agent Gibbs. I received a phone call that you needed my services again."

"Well, we'll need you for as long as our suspect is in custody. You're the only one that can speak the language."

"Fair enough. Shall we?" Gibbs nodded and led Katya down the hall but not before I caught her send a wink my way. My pants tightened and I tried to occupy myself otherwise, just so that I wouldn't be caught in an embarrassing situation.

"What's the matter, Tony? **Kat** got your tongue?" I threw a pen at McGee and continued my work, unfortunately suffering through the morning with pants two sizes too small. My dilemma drifted away towards lunch time and I had glanced towards the interrogation rooms to see if anyone was coming. Nothing. Damn, either they must've gotten somewhere or this guy was really stubborn. I got up from my chair, stretched, and headed towards the vending machines to grab a snack. I was concentrating on the vending machine so hard I didn't realize someone was standing next to me until they said something.

"Afternoon, Tony." I jumped and turned to see Kat standing there with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon, Katya. How is it going?"

"It's not. He won't say anything and when I translate for Gibbs, it doesn't seem to phase him. It's really beginning to get on my nerves."

"I'm sure we'll get him." Katya rolled her eyes and propped herself up against the vending machine.

"It's proving harder than I thought it would be. If this keeps up, I'll be here for months." My heart raced at the hope of Katya staying longer.

"That wasn't your intention?"

"My boss won't like it. She swears I'm the best we've got and she doesn't like me being gone for so long."

"So? If you're here longer, doesn't that mean a bigger payout for her?" Katya shrugged.

"That doesn't matter to her. She wants me there at the office, catering to her every whim. She doesn't like it when I leave because that means my replacement does all her bidding and she doesn't like her."

"Why not?"

"She says that she isn't as good as I am."

"I'm sure she isn't." Katya gave me a look and laughed. "But why would she want you catering to her instead of making her more money?"

"She likes being taken care of, I guess." I shrugged; who doesn't?

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Next one will be out soon.


	4. At Work The Next Day

Welcome back for chapter four. This chapter will be in Tony's point of view. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, once again, attempted to think like Tony.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Katya and Tony came home from their date and parted ways but not before Katya gave Tony a kiss goodnight. Tony went to work the next day and was thoroughly surprised when Katya had returned along with him.  
_**  
Beautiful Flower**

I wanted to continue the conversation with Katya but Gibbs appeared and dragged her back to the interrogation room. I sighed and returned to my desk. Ziva smirked at me and I knew she was about to ask me something. I watched her open her mouth and I put my hand up. "Don't, Ziva. I have work to do." Ziva's mouth shut instantly and I put my head back down to continue my work.

"McGee, is there something wrong with Tony?" I heard Ziva walk over to McGee's desk and stop behind his chair.

"I don't know, Ziva. He's never worked so much before." I rolled my eyes, ignored the two chattering about me and worked on finishing my reports. "Maybe he's trying to suck up to Gibbs?"

"Suck up? He's not a vacuum, McGee." I smiled softly at Ziva's lack of understanding American figures of speech.

"It means that he's trying to make up for something, Ziva."

"Oh, like he did something wrong?"

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes and finished up another line of my report. I ignored the whispers and tried to keep my mind off Katya.

"Ziva, McGee, leave Tony alone." I turned my head at the sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Sorry, Gibbs, we were just wondering why Tony would be sucking up to you." I heard Gibbs chuckle and I tilted my head at him.

"He's not sucking up, Ziva. He's just upset that his girlfriend is a little busy." Ziva and McGee looked at me and I looked down. "She's done, Tony. All yours." I looked up at Gibbs with wide eyes. "Yes, Tony, you can go home."

"Will do, boss." I grabbed my bag, and jacket, and left the office in a hurry. I got outside and saw Katya waiting outside. I froze, which made my shoes squeak and that sound made Katya turn around. She smiled and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hi there."

"Hi back, Tony. Are you alright?"

"Never felt better. Why do you ask?"

"Ah. Then that was a sigh of relief."

"It was, actually. How did the interrogation go?"

"Difficult, to say the least. I'd rather not talk about it, if that is okay with you."

"Sorry. Old habit."

"Talk about work when you're nervous, Tony?" I shifted my weight and licked my lips nervously.

"You could say that."

"Interesting. May I ask you something, Tony?"

"Of course you can, Katya."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" I laughed and smiled.

"It could get expensive if we keep going out to dinner." Katya took a step towards me, making my body temperature rise a few degrees.

"Who said that we would be going out, Tony?" My eyebrows shot into my hairline.

"Does that mean...that you're inviting me over for dinner?" Katya smiled, tapped her shoulder against mine and winked at me.

"It certainly does, Tony. What is your answer?" I smiled widely.

"My answer is yes. What time should I be at your place?"

"Whenever you're ready, Tony." I smirked and raised my eyebrow at Katya.

"Mind if I follow you?"

"Not at all, Tony."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. I also apologize for the short length, also. Next one will be out soon.


	5. At Katya's House

We're back with chapter five. This chapter will also be in Tony's point of view. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, once again, attempted to think like Tony.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Tony was bummed that Katya was still dealing with their suspect and he was getting a lot of heat from Ziva and McGee for being so productive. Gibbs came in, told Ziva and McGee to back off, and let Tony go so he could have another dinner night with Katya. Tony met up with Katya outside, where she asked him if he wanted to join her for dinner at her house._

**Beautiful** **Flower **

Katya smiled at me and I watched her walk to her car, which happened to be a very nice looking silver convertible. I got into my own car and quickly followed Katya to her home. I pulled in behind Katya and shut my car off. Katya got out of her car and motioned for me to follow her inside. "Make yourself at home, Tony. I'll get dinner started."

"Will do, Katya." I placed my jacket on the back of her couch and sat down.

"Good evening, Special Agent DiNozzo." I jumped slightly and looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the source of Mal's voice.

"Hello, Mal."

"How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing very well, actually."

"Good to hear, Special Agent DiNozzo. May I get you anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice."

"Of course, sir. What would you like?" I was about to answer when Katya strolled into the room.

"Do you like wine, Tony?" I smiled at Katya.

"I do, actually."

"Red or white?"

"Red."

"Right away, Agent DiNozzo." Katya smiled and winked at me before she went back into the kitchen.

"May I ask what is for dinner, Katya?" Katya popped her head out from behind the door frame.

"It's a surpise, Tony. I'm sure you'll like it, though." I smiled and turned my attention to the floor, finding it very interesting. A table rolled it's way towards me with a glass of red wine on it and I smiled.

"Here you are, Agent DiNozzo." I took the glass and smiled.

"Thank you, Mal."

"Certainly, Agent DiNozzo. May I get you anything else?"

"No. I'm all set. Thank you." I heard something drop in the kitchen, followed by someone swearing in a foreign language so I decided to check it out. "Everything okay in here?"

"Just dropped something, Tony. I'm alright." I smirked and walked towards Katya, picking up the knife that fell on the floor and handing it to her. Katya gave me a very sexy look, raised her eyebrow and took the knife out of my hand.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime, Katya." I tried to get a good look at what Katya was making but she stood in front of me to block my view.

"Not a chance, Tony. Go back in the living room, please."

"But I'm so bored."

"If you had asked, Agent DiNozzo, I could turn the television on for you. Ther are over hundreds of channels to choose from, including several movie channels." My head perked up and I looked towards the ceiling.

"Movie channels? The ones that run movies all day long?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go back to the living room, then." Katya smirked at me.

"I'll let you know when it's ready, Tony." I walked back to the couch, grabbed my glass and watched as Mal turned the TV to one of the movie channels he was referring to before.

"Oh, this is a classic. I wish you could watch this with me, Katya."

"Name it and Mal will find it for you."

"He can do that?"

"Please don't insult me, Agent DiNozzo." Katya laughed and I heard something start to sizzle in a pan.

"He's got a point, Tony. There isn't much that Mal can do. Mal?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take note of the movie that Tony is watching, find it and store it for later use."

"Right away, ma'am." I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Very impressive. Does that mean that we could be looking at a lot of potential movie nights?" Sometimes, I wish my mouth would realize when it was started to dig me into a hole. I cringed and waited for the inevitable offended comment or object thrown at my head but it didn't come. I poked my head around the door frame to try and read Katya's reaction.

"I suppose you're right, Tony." Katya turned around and smiled at me. "That shock you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Dinner's ready, Tony." I grabbed my glass and walked into the kitchen to join Katya.

"Where would you like me, Katya?" Katya turned towards me and raised her eyebrow.

"That, is a very provocative question. I'm not sure my answer is quite appropriate, seeing as we work together for the time being." Katya carried the heavy serving plate to the table and set it down in the middle. Katya turned to her right and out of nowhere, a table rolled next to her with a salad on it. "Salad, Tony?"

"Sure." I went to grab the bowl but Katya pulled it away from me.

"I'm your host, Tony. Allow me."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Next one will be out soon.


	6. Dinner With Katya

Welcome back for chapter six. This chapter will also be in Tony's point of view. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, once again, attempted to think like Tony.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Tony followed Katya home for dinner and found himself enamored with Katya's house. Katya started their dinner and told Tony to make himself at home while Mal accessed the dozens of movie channels on her television. Katya called Tony in for dinner and when he went to grab his own food, Katya insisted on serving Tony herself.  
_**  
Beautiful** **Flower **

I glanced up at Katya while she was filling my bowl with salad. "Would you like some dressing, Tony?"

"Sure. Do you have Italian?" Katya leaned next to me, inches away from my ear.

"Always, Tony. Just one moment." I squeezed my hands until my knuckles were white, a vain attempt to try and keep my composure around Katya. I heard a cabinet open so I looked to see where Katya was but I couldn't find her. I went to stand up to look for her when I heard the sound of heels clicking across the floor. I looked up to see Katya, in a different outfit, carrying two bottles of dressing in each hand. "Forgive me. That suit was far too bothersome for my taste."

"Completely understandable." She put salad in her own bowl before offering me some of the food she made for dinner. "What is that?"

"Taste it. I'm sure that you'll recognize it." I smirked and put a forkful of food in my mouth. No, she couldn't have.

"Italian food?" Katya smirked at me as she ate some of her salad.

"Yes, Tony."

"I'm impressed." Katya winked at me and continued to eat her dinner.

"Where did you learn to cook like that because that is amazing."

"Thank you, Tony. I learned to cook where I grew up in Europe."

"You grew up in Europe?" Katya nodded, taking care not to talk with food in her mouth. "Where, if you don't mind me asking."

"Germany."

"Ah. I remember you saying something about Germany before. You learned to cook Italian food...in Germany?"

"You make a good point, Tony, but I have spent some time in Italy so I picked a few things up."

"So you like to travel?"

"I do, Tony. How about yourself?"

"I'd love to travel, provided I didn't work for Gibbs."

"Ah, Gibbs. He seems like the dedicated type." I laughed and looked down.

"Dedicated, is a word for it." Katya and I enjoyed a quiet dinner alone, with Mal playing soft music in the background. We finished dinner, put the dishes in the sink and headed back into the living room. "Really? You have got to be kidding."

"Absolutely not, Tony."

"You saran wrapped your high school principal's car?"

"I did."

"How bad was the punishment?" Katya looked up at me and winked.

"What punishment?"

"You got away with that?" Katya nodded. "I'm very impressed." The two of us sat down on the couch, wine glasses in our hands and Mal was nice enough to turn the television on for us. "Hey, Mal."

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Would you mind putting on a classic for us?"

"Right away, sir." The tv screen flickered and within seconds, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark was on the screen. About thirty minutes into the movie, Katya scooted closer to me on the couch. I glanced over at her to try and read her expressions but she kept her face straight at the television. Another five minutes went by and I felt Katya nudge gently at my arm, as if she was trying to tell me something. I smiled and lifted my arm, letting her cuddle into my side. A phone rang in another room and Katya groaned. She untangled herself from my side and took off to go answer the phone. I glanced away from the television screen and watched as Katya paced the kitchen, talking on the phone to someone in another language. I knew it wasn't Spanish or Italian and those were the only two guesses I could make. I wanted to ask Mal but that felt a little rude to me so I ignored it for the time being and turned my attention back to the movie. I heard a loud swear, a bang and angry footsteps taking off towards the other side of the house. I cleared my throat, took a sip of my drink and continued to watch the movie. It was to the part where Dr. Jones and Sallah were moving the actual Ark of the Covenant, one of my favorite parts if I was completely honest with myself.

"I apologize for that, Tony. I wasn't expecting a phone call from home."

"It's alright. I take it, it didn't go well."

"Not at all." Katya sat back down on the couch and started to watch the movie. I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable so I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. I felt Katya loosen up and she relaxed into my hold. "Thank you, Tony." I kissed Katya's forehead and smiled.

"Anytime, Katya."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Next one will be out soon. For the record, I probably am using the word leaned in a really wrong way. I apologize for that.


	7. After Dinner Movie

We're back with chapter seven. We're still in Tony's point of view, just as a reminder. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Tony and Katya enjoyed an Italian dinner, followed by watching Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. During the movie, Katya received a phone call from home which didn't turn out to be a very pleasant one. She rejoined Tony on the couch and Tony took it upon himself to comfort her.  
_**  
Beautiful Flower**

The movie ended and we decided to start another one, The Shining. "A classic. I'm surprised you agreed to it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I often find it suspect when women want to watch classic movies."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"It just seems that women try too hard if they throw out classic movie references." Katya laughed.

"So, I'm trying too hard? Is that it, Tony?" Katya gave me a look and my resistance dropped like a lead balloon.

"Not at all. I was just-"

"Making a chauvinistic, male generalization of women...ma'am." I looked up at the ceiling, as if Mal would be looking back at me, and began to glare.

"I guess that is one way of putting it. Thanks for that, Mal."

"Anytime, sir. Would you like something to snack on during the movie?"

"I would, Mal." I looked at Katya, almost forgetting that she was there with me.

"What would you like, ma'am?"

"Pretzels and ice cream."

"Vanilla, ma'am?"

"Indeed."

"Right away, ma'am." I looked at Katya again with a confused look on my face.

"Pretzels...and ice cream, Katya?"

"Is that strange to you?" I shook my head. "At least it isn't pickles and ice cream, Tony."

"That's a plus." I heard wheels and a whirring sound so I turned my head to see a robotic table rolled into view with a bowl of pretzels and a bowl of ice cream on it.

"Would you like anything, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Potato chips, if you have them."

"Certainly, Agent DiNozzo."

"You know, Katya, this is a really neat house."

"Thank you for that, Tony." I watched as Katya pulled the bowls onto her lap and started to dig into the ice cream with the pretzel sticks. I had to lick my lips, just to contain myself. I heard more whirring and turned my head to see another robotic table sitting in front of me, this one with potato chips in a bowl on it.

"Thank you, Mal."

"Certainly, Agent DiNozzo. Would you like me to resume the movie now?"

"Da." I looked at Katya and smiled, thinking she looked adorable with a pretzel hanging out of her mouth. We both turned our attention back to the movie screen and back to the Shining. Two and a half hours later, the movie ended and I was woken up by a tap on my chest.

"I'm up, boss."

"I'm guessing that 'boss' would be Agent Gibbs, which I am not."

"Sorry about that, Katya. Lots of paperwork tends to tire me out."

"Completely understandable, Tony. Will you be able to make it home okay?"

"100%, boss." I felt my eyelids get heavy again and my head fell backwards onto the couch. I was shaken awake again and I snapped awake for the second time. "On your six, boss!"

"Tony! I'm still not Gibbs. You are definitely not going home in the state you're in." I mumbled some sort of agreement and felt my head fall forward again. "Tony!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Stay awake long enough to get to my spare room. Please?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

**Katya's Point of View **

I shook my head at Tony's antics and somehow managed to get him off the couch. My grip slipped a few times and Tony almost ended up on the floor but I managed to keep him upright. Mal opened the guest room door for me and turned the lights on so I could see where I was going. I sat Tony down on the bed and took off his suit jacket, even with him falling forward so much. I shook my head and smiled as I continued to strip Tony down to his skin. I bit my lip, trying my very best to contain myself, and took Tony's shoes off. I swallowed hard and took Tony's socks and pants off. Mal was kind enough to pick Tony's clothes up off the floor as I tucked Tony into the bed. I kissed Tony's forehead and smiled as he lightly snored. "Gute Nacht, Tony." (Good night, Tony.) I turned the lights out and closed the door behind me. "Mal?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Set the alarm in Tony's room for six am."

"Right away, ma'am." I walked back down the hallway towards the living room to grab the bowls that still had remnants of chips and pretzels in them. I grabbed them and headed into the kitchen to put them in the sink for Mal to wash. "Anything else you need, ma'am?"

"No thank you, Mal. Just activate the security system for the night and you can take off for the rest of evening."

"Right away, ma'am." I walked back to my room and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and started to smile at the thought of Tony sleeping a room down the hall.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. I apologize for that.


	8. Waking Up With Tony

Welcome back for chapter eight. We're going to switch to Katya's point of view, just as a reminder. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of NCIS; I only wish I did. That would be so much fun. Only thing I own are my OCs and my idea.

_Recap: Tony and Katya watched The Shining and Tony ended up falling asleep. Despite Katya's best efforts, she couldn't keep Tony awake long enough for him to get home safely. Not wanting anything bad to happen to Tony, Katya put him in her spare bedroom and asked Mal to set the alarm so Tony could get to work on time.  
_**  
Beautiful Flower **

My alarm went off around five in the morning and I woke up without any trouble, feeling very well rested. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, unsure of what to wear today. "Need help, ma'am?"

"No, Mal. I've got it under control." I picked out a pair of black slacks, red blouse and black suit jacket and placed them on the bed. Mal closed up my closet and switched it out with my shoe closet, opening it up as I turned around.

"Might I recommend these, ma'am?" I turned back around and saw the shoes he was recommending.

"Those are perfect. Thank you, Mal."

"You're welcome, ma'am. How shall I wake up Agent DiNozzo?"

"Think of something creative."

"Alright, ma'am." I walked into the bathroom and freshened up as I heard a loud noise coming from the spare room I let DiNozzo sleep in. I had just finished doing my hair when someone threw my door open and DiNozzo came running inside.

"Katya! Did you hear that noise? We have to-"

"Morning, Tony. Don't worry, that noise was just Mal. I told him to get creative to wake you up. I honestly didn't expect him to go that far with it." I watched Tony blink a few times as it dawned on him that the world wasn't going to end.

"Oh." He looked up and I smiled. "Not very nice, Mal."

"My apologies, sir. Would you like some breakfast before you head to work?" Tony tilted his head and looked at me.

"You can cook, Mal?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Hmm. Well, I appreciate the offer but I think I'm going to just have some coffee." Tony turned his attention to me. "May I use your shower?"

"Go right ahead." Tony smiled at me and took off, going the opposite direction of my shower. "Other way, Tony."

"Right. Thank you."

"Agent DiNozzo, I've pressed and cleaned your suit for you. Or would you rather I make you a new one?"

"Tailor made? In less than an hour?"

"I'm very efficient, sir."

"Hmm. Well, if you insist, I will gladly take you up on your offer."

"Right away, sir. Any color in particular?"

"Nothing too...off the wall, I guess."

"On it, sir." Within a few seconds, there was a series of whirring and other noises coming from my basement.

"What's that noise?"

"That would be Mal at work. Shouldn't you be showering, Tony?"

"Right. I'll be out in about a half an hour."

"I'll have the coffee ready for you. Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?"

"You know, you two are very persistent in trying to get someone to do something."

"Call it a perk."

"Alright. Whatever you have will be fine." I smiled at Tony, nodding as he went the right way to my shower. I changed and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Tony and myself.

"I thought he said he didn't want breakfast, ma'am."

"I guess he was a little uneasy about have you make it, Mal. Don't take it personally."

"I won't. Where shall I put his suit, ma'am?"

"In the bathroom, on the back of the door."

"Right away, ma'am." I quickly made some omelets and was finishing them up just as Tony walked into the kitchen, wearing his new suit.

"Tony, that looks good on you." Tony smiled and looked down, admiring himself.

"Thank you, Katya. Mal, thank you for the suit."

"You're welcome, Agent DiNozzo. Your coffee is ready, sir."

"Thank you, again." Tony sat down at the table, just as I walked back to it with the food on two plates. "Is this for me, Katya?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to so eat up." I glanced at the clock. "You have should be at work in about an hour."

"Work. Something had to rain on my parade, I guess." I ignored Tony's comment and continued to enjoy my breakfast. I finished breakfast and put the plate in the sink, where Mal immediately started to wash it.

"Are you finished, Tony?"

"Yes. Thank you again, Katya."

"Anytime, Tony. Are you about ready?"

"If I must." I smiled and grabbed my purse, along with my keys, that was sitting on the counter. "I get to ride with you, Katya?"

"How else are you going to get to work, Tony?"

"Good point. Shall we?" I nodded and Tony followed me to my garage where he opened my door for me.

"Why thank you, Tony."

"Anytime." We hopped in my car and headed to NCIS headquarters after I started my car up. Tony presented his badge and the gatekeeper let us in. I parked and the two of us headed inside. Tony opened the door for me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you again, Tony."

"Again, anytime. Here, you need your visitor's badge or they probably won't let you do your job." I smirked at Tony and went for my badge in his hand but he moved it before I could grab it. I laughed and went to grab it again but Tony held it over his head, well out of my reach. I sighed and tilted my head to the side, eying Tony up. We walked to the elevator and Tony still had my badge in his hand. The elevator doors closed and I walked towards Tony, pinning him up against the wall of the elevator. His eyes went wide and I slowly ran my hands up his chest to the collar on his shirt. I pulled him down by his shirt and began to give Tony a very sexy look which made his eyes go even wider. I slipped my hand in his hand and took my badge out gently. The doors dinged and I let go of Tony's shirt, walking out of the elevator pinning my badge on as Tony stood there dumbfounded.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. I apologize for the wait.


End file.
